


Dancing Smoke

by zsaszspaz



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, and lupin pining and jigen also pining but being a douche about it, deadass the whole theme here is cigarettes and metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsaszspaz/pseuds/zsaszspaz
Summary: Jigen pulled back and grasped his cigarette with his forefinger and thumb to let out a long breath of smoke that curled up into the sky. Lupin let his breath out as well and watched as their smoke danced together in the sky, obscuring the stars and moon. There was some sort of metaphor to be found in this, Lupin knew it in the back of his mind, but he refused to acknowledge them properly.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Dancing Smoke

Jigen’s thumb slid on the wheel of his lighter, trying to catch the button. After about his third shot, he finally got it, and Lupin watched as the paper began to flicker, before finally setting aflame. Jigen inhaled, and then grumbled something about matches being easier with a stream of smoke.

Lupin’s eyes went from Jigen’s mouth to his eyes as he breathed in again. The cherry burned brighter, and Jigen’s dark irises were fleetingly illuminated in the night, and for once Lupin could see his pupils. Jigen was staring off in the distance, paying Lupin little to no mind. It was probably better that way, when Jigen caught Lupin staring, his response was almost always negative. He’d pull his hat over his eyes and shove Lupin away with little more than a scoff. Right now, though, in the shadows of the night, Lupin could get away with appreciating his right hand man thoroughly.

His high, strong cheekbones that framed his face caught Lupin’s eye. The light from his cigarette illuminated them, making them seem even more prominent than they already were. Lupin had to admit, it gave him a more rugged, handsome look, not that he needed any more help in that department.

The urge to brush his thumb over his cheek sparked through Lupin, but he snuffed out the desire. Jigen would be quick to pull his hand away, and besides, it’d be weird. Lupin couldn’t explain the compulsion, but it made him snicker; the thought of holding Jigen’s cheek in his palm was silly. Jigen wasn’t totally opposed to physical affection, that being said, cradling his face might cross whatever personal boundaries he has. Knowing Jigen, though, he’d let him if there was a reason. Lupin doubted that “because you looked handsome and I wanted to see if you  _ felt _ handsome” was a sensical argument, much less one that was going to win over the old curmudgeon.

Jigen’s eyes flicked over to Lupin, and to save his ass from a barrage of questions, Lupin fixed his attention to the chipped paint on the wall Jigen was leaning on as though the brick showing through was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen in the world. He could see Jigen giving him a once over and he gave him a judging  _ tch _ . “What? You want one?” Jigen angled towards the cigarette hanging from his lips.

Ahh. He offered him an excuse without Lupin having to come up with one on his own. Child’s play.

“Of course I do, Jigen, you should know that.”

Jigen’s nimble fingers reached into the pocket inside his jacket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He flipped open the pack, pulling out a cig and held it out in front of Lupin’s face. Lupin took it between his fingers and placed it between his lips. Jigen’s hand hesitated midair before moving to his pocket, and patting down his dark grey coat, and grunted when it fell out.

“Eh, the lighter’s a piece of shit anyways. You just wanna light yours with mine?”

“I don’t see why not. Sounds romantic.”

Jigen’s cheeks flushed and told him to shut up. Lupin offered him nothing but a mischievous grin under the guise that it was a joke. In reality, it did sound fairly romantic.

“Quit smilin’ like that, makes you look like a monkey,” Jigen muttered, his palm sliding up Lupin’s jaw to pull him in and press the cherry of their cigarettes against each other. Lupin didn’t get a chance to retaliate, instead having to suck in a breath to get his to catch too. Lupin’s eyes moved up to Jigen’s in the warm glow of the flame. Jigen met his eyes, and Lupin watched, curiously, as Jigen’s pupils flared.

Interesting.

Jigen pulled back and grasped his cigarette with his forefinger and thumb to let out a long breath of smoke that curled up into the sky. Lupin let his breath out as well and watched as their smoke danced together in the sky, obscuring the stars and moon. There was some sort of metaphor to be found in this, Lupin knew it in the back of his mind, but he refused to acknowledge them properly. Instead, he said what was on his mind.

“Hey, Jigen?”

“Hm…?” Jigen hummed, his eyes pulling back to Lupin.

“Lighting a cigarette like that is called butt fucking.”

Jigen let out a groan and tugged his hat over his eyes as Lupin cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while watching youtube so the quality may be low bc i was distracted because i was being stupid, as you do


End file.
